What'cha Reading, Granger?
by Immortal Bitch
Summary: /ONE-SHOT/ Draco decides to interrupt Hermione's exam preparation. Bad move? /Post War, Eighth Year. Draco x Hermione/


**Author's Note: Thank you for stopping by to read my short story! I love you all! I do appreciate reviews as they help me improve in my writing so please if you have the time, review!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, all the rights belong to the talented JK Rowling. I only own the plotline. Well, enjoy the story!**

* * *

Hermione loved the library. All the books to read, the information to absorb. So many tales and stories to be discovered. She found it extremely easy to lose herself within the pages of a well written novel. Hermione also loved the peace and serenity that came with a good book, she could find this certain sanctuary no where else.

You'd expect most children to be outside enjoying the crisp spring weather on a bright, sunny day like today, but not Hermione. She'd much prefer to sit down at a secluded desk in the chilly library, studying for her upcoming Ancient Runes exam.

Hermione turned the page, her eyes glued to the informative text displayed in the worn paperback, memorizing every phrase, hoping that it would aid her in some way.

She was so consumed and intrigued by the book that she didn't notice a pair of striking, silver eyes assessing her from across the room. Hermione bit her lower lip anxiously as she turned yet another page, the notion making the mysterious man growl low in his throat.

Tired of just watching her, the man stands up, covering the distance across the room in mere seconds. He places his hands on the back of her chair, looking over her shoulder at the book currently stealing her attention from him. He speaks with a carefree tone, a hint of humor laced within his words.

"What'cha reading, Granger?"

She recognizes the low voice instantly, rolling her eyes. Sighing, she responds without taking her eyes of the page.

"What do you want, Malfoy? I'm busy."

He grins slightly at her back before pulling out a chair from next to her, spinning it around to sit on it backwards, his chin lazily resting on the top of the chair.

"Busy? Doing what? Finding more information to store in that bushy head of yours?"

He reaches forward, tugging on a strand of her hair. Her hair had flattened out quite a bit as she had gotten older. Instead of being bushy and frizzy like her earlier years, it had settled to flow down her back in soft, chestnut brown curls.

Hermione jerks away from his hand, scowling at the lazy smirk on his face. She gathers up her exam notes, placing them neatly into her bag before closing the text book. She turns slightly to Draco, raising an eyebrow.

"Back to my previous question, what is it that you want from me?"

He laughs slightly, drawing a few glances from onlookers in the library. He leans back in the chair a bit before responding.

"Do I have to have a reason? Maybe I just want to see how my favourite little bookworm is doing."

Hermione stands up frustrated, gathering the Ancient Runes text book in her arms. She scowls at Draco.

"Bugger off, Malfoy before I hex you!"

The few people in the library go back to their previous occupations, already too familiar with the squabbling teenagers. Hermione stalks off to the back of the library to place the book back in its rightful place, Draco follows behind at a safe pace.

Placing the book back onto the shelve, Hermione is spun around, a pair of lips attaching to hers. Smiling into the kiss, she wraps her arms around his neck, caressing the back of his head lightly. A minute or so later, he pulls back, his lips moving to her neck. Hermione giggles quietly at the feeling.

"We shouldn't be doing this here, Draco. We could get caught!"

He pulls back slightly to grin at Hermione.

"Is that such a bad thing? I mean, we've been together for what, eight months now. I don't think I'd mind people knowing about us being together."

Hermione smiles at her boyfriend, pulling him down to peck him on the lips a couple of times.

"I don't think I'd mind people finding out either, but I'd like to tell Ron and Harry first. I don't think they'd be very happy if they found out through school gossip."

Draco sighs dramatically, running his hands softly through her hair.

"Do we have to tell Pothead and Weaselbee? I mean, what they don't know won't hurt them..."

Hermione smacks him lightly on the arm, glaring at him mockingly.

"Hey! They're my best friends, you can't keep calling them that!"

He laughs again, rolling his eyes.

"Fine! I will...behave in front of your friends, only if they do as well!" Hermione smiles, kissing him again softly before pulling back.

"How did I get the most perfect person to date me?" Hermione asks lightly. Draco grins and kisses her nose.

"Funny, I ask myself that same question everyday."

* * *

**Read and Review! xx**


End file.
